


A special gift

by LuckyKoneko



Series: Tea And Stories [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (am I making jokes on my series name? yes I am), (might make that a regular thing for this collection), M/M, these two are such adorable beans, today's Tea is served with a short and sweet Story to accompany it, writing some Cute for one of my rp ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: A thoughtful gift can mean more than could ever be expressed in words.





	A special gift

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote something for these adorable nerds, I think I have Maha's character down quite a bit better now. This work takes place much later than my previous Tea And Stories fic, Critias and Maha have been in a relationship for a while and they're still just as adorable as they were before.

It was Maha’s birthday, but the mage seemed to have forgotten. He sat in the windowsill, curled up under the blankets, fox on his lap, looking at the snowy garden outside.

Critias, however, hadn’t forgotten.

The knight had been working in secret on a gift for his partner. Whenever he went out to clear the paths and take care of their hooved animals, he would take some extra time to work on the gift. It was almost done, but he thought it needed a little more polishing.

For the past week, he had spent hours upon hours carefully carving lines and curves out of the panel of wood. Slowly but surely, a picture had formed. He had been unfamiliar with the patterns he was trying to replicate, but he had learned quickly and put his knowledge to the test on practice pieces before integrating the pattern into the final piece.

He made the last adjustment and put the panel down, stepping back to take a look at it. The image resembled a monastery in India, and he hoped it looked enough like the place where Maha had grown up.

He wrapped the panel in an embroidered linen cloth to protect it from the cold and left it where it was for a moment, checking on the horses and goats one more time before picking up the carving again and heading for the house.

“Happy birthday, Madir. I have something for you.”

The mage paused, looking somewhat confused. A gift? He took the package and carefully unwrapped it, nudging the foxes away from the panel so that he could take a better look at it.

“I hope I did a good job making it look like your home” the knight said, but he didn’t need confirmation.

The smile on his partner’s face said enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Maha! Here's my birthday gift to the little mage. Madir is Maha's birth name, Critias and Maha don't use it often so that it remains special.
> 
> Madir is not my character, he belongs to Willow-mun.


End file.
